


The Flip Side

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pillow Talk, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Flip Side

“Goodnight, Henry,” Emily said, kissing her son on the forehead as she brought the comforter up around his tiny body. “Sweet dreams.”

“Night, Mama.”

JJ stood nearby in the doorway, having already given Henry a kiss after reading him his nighttime story. “Goodnight, Henry. I love you.”

“Love you too, Mommy.”

Emily floated from the room as Henry’s eyes got heavier and heavier, reaching for her wife’s hand as the door closed. “He’s so cute when he’s sleeping.”

“Yea, he is,” she chuckled softly, careful not to wake him up. “It’s been a long day. You wanna head to bed ourselves?”

The brunette nodded, yawning and stretching as they made their way to their bedroom. When she was in her early 20s, she never imagined herself here, living a stable life with a beautiful wife and an amazing son. Everything in her told her she’d be a bored socialite by 25, but she was here and she’d never been more content.

As the two changed into comfortable and loose pajamas and climbed into bed, JJ said something Emily hadn’t expected. “Can you imagine what our lives would be like if we had never gotten together?” That was actually something Emily thought about quite a lot, even though she hoped it would never be a reality. 

“Well, in what way. The way where we never fell in love in the first place or the way where we never addressed it?”

JJ’s mouth dropped open, forming an O shape. “I never thought about if we’d never addressed it. I assume we’d just both be miserable in that case. And we obviously wouldn’t have Henry.”

Emily pouted as she got in bed and pulled back the covers for JJ. “I don’t wanna think about that.”

“Me either,” JJ replied, curling into Emily’s side and taking a deep breath. “You two are the lights of my life. I can’t imagine, or don’t want to imagine, what life would be like without either of you.”

Emily didn’t either, but she found herself ruminating on the idea that she and JJ had never fallen in love to begin with. “Well, I imagine that we’d both still be working at the Bureau.”

“Because we met there,” JJ laughed. “Obviously that wouldn’t change.”

“I imagine you’d end up with Spencer. I was convinced you were going to before I asked you out.” 

JJ sat up straight, her eyebrows scrunching up in surprise. “You thought I was into Spence?” That’s something that had truly never occurred to her. Once, before Emily had even joined the team, Spencer had asked her to a football game. She loved him, but in a completely different way. He was her brother, her best friend, someone she would do anything for, but she wasn’t in love with him and never had been. “I love Spence with all my heart, but not like that.”

“Really?” Emily laughed. She’d been convinced. Maybe it was just that Spencer had a crush on her a little longer than JJ had been led to believe. “Interesting.”

“I imagined you had the hots for Derek.”

Emily snickered, making JJ’s head bounce up and down against her chest. “Well, Derek is a good-looking man and I am bi as fuck, but I always thought of him as the brother I never had.”

“That’s me with Spence,” JJ replied. “Love him, and I do like men, but…boobs, you know?”

Emily laughed heartily causing JJ to start snickering and soon the two of them were cackling into their pillows so they wouldn’t wake Henry. “I do know,” Emily said as she grabbed her ample chest. “The allure of boobs was just too strong.”

“In all honesty, probably nothing would change,” JJ said, “But here’s what I imagined for my life. Before we got together, I figured I’d fall for someone random in the law enforcement field, maybe we’d meet on a case. For some reason I pictured him with a southern drawl, which is funny because that’s never been my thing before. And if we weren’t dating, I’d hope that we’d at least be best friends, maybe make out on occasion after a couple drinks.”

“We do that now,” Emily laughed. 

“Except I put a ring on it.”

“That you did. Okay, well I always assumed I’d be a bored socialite as I’ve said before. I would be leading that glamorous life that everyone talks about but I’d be miserable doing it. My staple outfit would be a slinky black dress with pearls a la Audrey Hepburn. I also feel like I’d be a smoker in this scenario.”

“Socialite?” JJ asked. “Kind of comes with the territory, right?”

“I feel like I’d end up being a mother at some point, and they would be the only part of my life that felt real. Everything else would just be floating through this infinite stream of bullshit trying to appease people I don’t care about.” She’d gotten very forceful with those last few words. Although her life had taken a turn for the better, she had been fairly close to leading that kind of hollow life. But JJ had saved her from it. “What would you be doing if you weren’t in law enforcement?”

JJ really had no idea. It was all she’d ever wanted. “I guess maybe I would’ve tried to pursue soccer professionally. It was the only thing I was really, really good at. But I’m glad I didn’t.”

“Me too. Otherwise we never would have met,” Emily said sadly as she pulled JJ into her. I want to say I would never have become a diplomat because it’s what my mother did and I hated it so much, but if I wasn’t in law enforcement I seriously have no idea what I would’ve done. I just…I can’t imagine my life without it, you know?”

JJ nodded against her wife’s skin. “I do. I really can’t either. And I guess I can imagine my life without you and Henry, but I don’t want to.”

“Good.” Emily placed her finger underneath JJ’s chin and tilted it upward, grazing her lips against her own before taking her mouth in a heated kiss. “I love our life.”

JJ nodded, tearing up slightly at the thought of life being any different than it was right now. “May it stay this way forever.”


End file.
